Faim de toi
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, Shonen-ai pour changer / "Envie de rien, envie de toââââ", paroles modifiées pour les besoins du résumé et qui ont qu'un mince rapport avec la fic en fait... Parce que Heero mange pas assez aux yeux de Duo. Pas bien !


**Hello tout le monde !**

Eh non, la fin de Blue Shirt Blues (BSB) n'est pas pour tout de suite : longue à écrire, DS type bac de Géo qu'a pris mon temps, ect... Au passage, y'a de forte chance que le chapitre 4 soit en deux partie (sorry, je ne suis pas sadique exprès =) )

.

Donc la petite nouvelle : **Faim de toi.**

Sujet un peu spécial : plus ou moins anorexie, enfin pas tout à fait, mais... Vous verrez.

.

**Persos** : à Gundam and co.

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : "_[Envie]_ de rien, envie de toââââ'' (paroles modifiées pour les besoins du résumé et qui ont pas vraiment de rapport avec la fic en fait =p). Parce que Heero mange pas assez aux yeux de Duo.

**Merci** : à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent, c'est cool, merci à vous ! =)

**A cause** : d'une idée qu'est née, comme ça, surement à cause la mort sur-médiatisée de cette fille anorexique dont je ne veux pas savoir le nom, et qui m'a fait penser à d'autres choses plus proches de moi.

**Blabla additionnel** :

Juste que ça doit vous paraître bizarre que j'ai pris le temps d'écrire celle-ci au lieu de finir BSB, mais elle est sortie en deux jets, celle-ci, donc en pas beaucoup de temps au final (je peux pas vous dire exactement, me suis pas amusée à compter exactement), et elle est prête maintenant. Donc pour vous faire patienter, bande de crevards à qui j'avais promis mon chap' 4 cette semaine, ben je vous donne celle-là en pâture... Bon ap' et bon lecturage ! =D

.

* * *

_**Faim de toi**_

.

.

Une porte qu'on ouvre, un homme qui lève les yeux de son bouquin, assis sur le canapé. Un autre qui rentre chez lui, chez eux.

.

« Salut Babe, ça s'est bien passé ta journée ?

.

Un baiser échangé, deux corps d'hommes qui s'étreignent.

.

-Bien. La routine, quoi, mes malades. Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

-Non, j'ai fait connaissance avec les voisins. Ils sont cool. Et puis j'ai réglé deux-trois trucs avec l'assurance.

.

Un homme aux longs cheveux châtains nattés en une tresse solide. Il sourit, pose son manteau noir sur le canapé parce qu'il a la flemme d'aller jusqu'au porte-manteau.

Jusqu'au porte-manteau devant lequel il est forcément passé pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Mais, à ce moment-là, il ne pensait pas au fait qu'il devrait y retourner pour que son vêtement ne traîne pas, s'il ne se déshabillait pas tout de suite.

Non, à ce moment-là, il pensait à son homme. Comme plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Il voulait lui dire bonjour, savoir s'il allait bien.

.

C'est pour ça que l'autre homme, aux cheveux bien plus courts et noirs, plus attentif à ce que leur appartement soit bien rangé, ne lui reproche pas de délaisser son manteau sur le canapé.

Non, il préfère tenir la main droite du natté captive entre ses propres doigts, la passer sur ses lèvres, doucement, tendrement.

Même s'il n'aime pas que son homme rentre tard, il ne dira rien.

.

-T'as mangé quoi à midi ?

.

Question habituelle.

Et nécessaire, aux yeux du natté.

Ce que l'autre comprend, même si ça ne lui fait pas plaisir tous les jours de devoir y répondre.

Les jours comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

.

-Concombre-lasagnes-yaourt. Et toi ?

.

Les jours comme aujourd'hui où il n'a _pas_ mangé. Et où il doit mentir pour ne pas se faire disputer.

Quand son amant plisse des yeux comme s'il évaluait sa réponse, l'homme aux cheveux courts et aux origines Japonaises essaie d'avoir l'air normalement innocent.

Et visiblement, il échoue lamentablement.

.

-T'as encore pas mangé. Heero !

-C'est pas de ma faute.

.

Et c'est en partie vrai.

L'homme aux cheveux courts et aux origines japonaises, qui s'appelle Heero, ne mange pas parfois pendant des journées entières.

Des journées où il regarde la télé, où il cherche du boulot, où il fait connaissance avec leurs nouveaux voisins. Parce qu'ils ont emménagé il y a deux semaines dans leur appartement.

Enfin tous les deux. La colocation ou le mini studio a des avantages. Quand on est célibataire.

Parce que dès qu'on veut de l'intimité, ou de la place, selon le cas, c'est chaud.

.

.

-Si, c'est de ta faute ! Regarde l'heure, je sais pas, mets-toi une alarme sur ton portable, mais fais quelque chose pour y penser ! Depuis le temps tu dois bien avoir trouvé des solutions quand même.

.

.

Oui. Parce que, manger, pour Heero, ce n'est pas naturel.

.

A l'origine, personne ne sait vraiment quoi. Certain ont parlé d'anorexie. Des choses l'en rapprochent, d'autres l'en éloignent complètement.

Le résultat, en tout cas, est que depuis son adolescence, Heero ne ressent plus du tout la sensation de faim, quelle que soit l'heure et la fréquence de ses repas. Et, du coup, si rien ne l'y fait penser, il n'aura pas le réflexe de s'alimenter.

Bien sûr, c'est encore plus le cas en ce moment, où il est au chômage donc qu'il n'a pas de collègue à suivre à l'heure du repas, et où il n'a plus ses coloc' pour lui rappeler qu'il doit manger, les soirs. Parce que son amant rentre tard, le soir.

.

Heero a donc ces longues passades où il ne mange plus si on ne lui dit pas de le faire. Et, entre ces passades, il mange plus que de raison.

Ca dure maximum une semaine : il engouffre tout ce qu'il peut. Au point de se rendre malade. Dépassant largement la satiété, puisque, même dans ses moments là, il ne ressent pas la faim. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de manger, c'est un besoin irrépressible.

Il y a une explication physiologique à ces passades, d'après son amant : après une longue période de quelques semaines sans s'alimenter correctement, suffisamment tout du moins, le corps de Heero réclame de la nourriture. Le plus de nourriture possible.

Puis recommence une période où il ne mange plus.

.

Heero a confiance en cette théorie. Mais ça ne l'aide pas.

Il a confiance en cette théorie, parce que son homme est le médecin qui l'a pris en charge, à ses dix-huit ans, quand la vérité est enfin sortie.

Heero l'avait caché à tout le monde, cette absence de sensation de faim. Et personne n'était trop attentif à ses passades grosse bouffe ni à ses passades de perte de poids rapide. Parce qu'il le dissimulait bien.

Le sentiment de ne pas être normal, et ce, même dans la maladie qu'il pensait avoir, l'avait empêché d'en parler. Parce que pas les même symptômes que les autres.

Contrairement à l'anorexie, son but n'est pas d'avoir un contrôle sur la nourriture qu'il prend. C'est purement et simplement une absence d'envie de manger, une absence de faim. Une sensation qu'il n'a pas.

Il ne s'affame pas volontairement (dans le sens où jamais il ne combat la sensation de faim, il ne mange pas juste parce qu'il ne la ressent pas).

Contrairement à la boulimie, jamais il ne lui est venu à l'esprit de vomir après avoir trop mangé pendant ses passades grosse-bouffe. Même quand il tombe malade d'avoir trop mangé, rendre son repas (ou plutôt ses multiples repas et grignotages par jour) est quelque chose qui l'écœure plus que tout.

.

Longtemps, Heero s'est cru anorexique avec des phases de boulimie bien que conscient qu'il ne correspondait pas aux symptômes.

Longtemps, il l'a gardé pour lui. Bien sûr.

.

Et puis, un jour, il n'est pas allé en cours.

Il étudiait dans une école d'ingénieur, il était en première année. Il ne vivait plus avec ses parents parce que son école n'était pas dans sa ville d'origine. Ses amis, après quatre jours sans de ses nouvelles, ont prévenu ses profs pour qu'ils fassent remonter l'info et voir qui on pouvait contacter. Heero était assidu, et sociable, et le fait qu'il ne vienne pas en cours et que personne n'ait de ses nouvelles pendant quatre jours paraissait inquiétant.

Malgré sa majorité, le jour même, la décision a été prise d'appeler chez ses parents.

.

Ouverture de la porte de son studio, de force parce que personne ne répondait et que les voisins étaient formels : personnes n'était entré ou sorti cette semaine.

Ambulance.

Hôpital.

.

Maigrissime, il n'avait visiblement pas mangé depuis quelques semaines.

Ni bu pendant ses quatre jours d'inconscience.

.

Traitement habituel à chaque diagnostic d'anorexie : il s'est réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital. Dans un lit à côté de lui, un jeune, surement plus jeune que lui, intubé et perfusé, qui le regardait avec des yeux vides. La peau sur les os.

Heero avait eu très peur, en se réveillant dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui aussi était très mince, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec... ça. Avec le jeune Michaël étendu sur son lit.

.

La première personne qu'il a vue, après son réveil et après Michaël, le jeune anorexique, c'est un interne de médecine, spécialité psychiatrie. D'où sa présence ici.

.

Heero avait demandé ses parents. Il avait 18 ans. Il était jeune. Il avait besoin d'eux.

L'interne lui avait souri gentiment, et Heero avait eu envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire. Mais Heero avait aussi senti que ses membres avaient du mal à lui obéir. Il pouvait à peine se redresser pour se mettre assis.

L'interne s'était présenté. Il s'appelait Duo Maxwell. Mais tout le monde ici, enfin ses patients quoi, l'appelait juste Duo.

Il lui avait expliqué par contre qu'il ne pourrait pas voir ses parents maintenant.

Qu'il n'avait pas accès à la communication, donc pas de portable, pas d'internet.

Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lire, non plus. Ni d'étudier.

.

Duo avait vu la panique dans les yeux de Heero, panique qui semblait dire « Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

L'interne avait eu un sentiment bizarre, à ce moment-là. La plupart de ses patients savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, dès leur réveil sans qu'il ait vraiment à le leur expliquer. La plupart de ses patients se sentaient fautifs, coupables de ne pas réussir à s'alimenter alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment, même si l'isolation à l'hôpital avait le but non-avoué de leur donner cette impression culpabilité.

Mais dans les yeux de ce jeune-là, il n'y avait que de l'incompréhension.

Duo lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait été retrouvé inconscient, chez lui, parce qu'il ne s'était pas alimenté depuis trop longtemps. Qu'il existait des moyens de sortir de l'anorexie, et que ça commençait par en parler avec des proches. Qu'il aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps.

Il n'avait pas un ton accusateur, et Heero l'écoutait avec des larmes dans les yeux.

.

Heero s'était renseigné sur l'anorexie, déjà avant son séjour à l'hôpital, bien sûr. Et il n'avait pas voulu en parler pour plusieurs raison.

Déjà, parce que dans sa tête, c'était une maladie de fille, et il avait honte d'en être peut-être atteint.

Ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir en sortir. C'est vrai, il ne ressentait juste pas quand il avait faim, c'est tout. Il n'était pas dégoûté par la nourriture.

Et enfin, justement parce qu'il n'avait juste pas l'envie de manger, il ne correspondait pas à la description qu'il avait lue sur internet. Il ne se laissait pas volontairement mourir de faim.

.

L'interne avait continué en disant que, pour revoir sa famille, ses amis, pour sortir d'ici, il fallait qu'il se ré-alimente et qu'il reprenne du poids.

Heero avait ouvert de grands yeux. Juste manger ? Juste prendre du poids ? Pas de problème, alors.

Au bout d'une semaine il était dehors. Quand les autres lui rappelaient qu'il devait manger, il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas le faire.

.

Il avait repris sa vie, avec sa mère un peu plus sur le dos pour être sûre qu'il pense à s'alimenter, et la conviction, appuyée par des médecins, qu'il n'était pas anorexique.

Une déficience génétique avait été envisagée. L'important était juste qu'il pense à s'alimenter. Il avait été médicalement suivi assez longtemps pour tenter de trouver d'où venait son trouble, puis par manque de changements et marre de s'entendre dire ''bon bah non, en fait c'était pas ça'', il avait dit stop.

Après son séjour d'une semaine à l'hôpital, Heero allait sur ses dix-neuf ans.

.

-Duo, c'est bon, t'es rentré maintenant, je vais manger avec toi, tout va bien. T'énerve pas.

.

Heero allait sur ses dix neuf ans quand il a repris sa vie. Il laissait derrière lui un épisode passablement traumatisant, l'hôpital avec aucun contact en dehors des infirmières, des médecins, et de ce jeune, à côté de lui, qui avait à peine la force de lui parler, et qui refusait de s'alimenter. Heero n'avait pas voulu savoir pourquoi. Il avait peur de la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un peut s'infliger ça à soi-même.

.

Et il avait 21 ans quand l'interne l'avait recontacté, un jour.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un bar, près de l'hôpital. Heero avait refusé qu'ils se voient dans l'hôpital même. Il ne voulait plus y entrer.

Il était en troisième année de son école d'ingénieur. L'interne, lui, voulait le voir pour parler de son cas dans sa thèse. Il avait 27 ans et voulait le poste d'assistant dans son service de psychiatrie.

.

Ils pensaient qu'ils n'auraient besoin de se voir qu'une fois.

Mais c'était complexe pour Duo de trouver comment parler de Heero dans sa thèse, sans sortir de son sujet, sans dénaturer les ressentis du Japonais. Et, déformation professionnelle, il était intéressé par l'histoire, si on peut dire, de Heero même s'il ne comptait pas évoquer tout dans son papier.

Ils avaient fait donc connaissance.

Ils ont continué à se voir naturellement, même quand Duo n'écrivait plus sur Heero, même quand il avait eu tout les renseignements dont il avait besoin pour assouvir sa soif de connaissances médicales, même quand il avait rendu sa thèse.

Tout aussi naturellement, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

.

.

-Non, Heero, tout va pas bien ! Tu sais très bien que ne pas manger pendant longtemps, c'est pas bon, même si tu te rattrapes le soir ! Y'a des jours où je ne vais pas rentrer, et c'est déjà arrivé, et on sait tous les deux que, ces jours-là, tu ne mangeras pas du tout. Tu le sais pourtant, qu'il le faut ! T'es pas anorexique que je sache.

.

.

Duo avait compris que Heero n'était pas anorexique, qu'il ne se laissait pas mourir de faim intentionnellement. Mais il le surveillait.

Au début qu'ils étaient ensemble, Heero était dans sa coloc'. Il avait trouvé un CDD de 6 mois, renouvelable. Il avait été renouvelé deux fois.

Il vivait en coloc' avec deux filles et un gars, et il y avait rarement un midi qu'il passait seul, pendant ses jours de congé, donc toujours quelqu'un pour lui rappeler de manger. Au travail, il suivait ses collègues à l'heure où les gens ''normaux'' ont faim.

Puis il y avait eu le chômage.

.

Duo voyait son homme perdre du poids parce qu'il oubliait de manger les midis où tout le monde chez lui était parti, au boulot ou à la fac. Il lui avait proposé d'emménager chez lui.

Chez lui, dans un petit studio, mini studio, parce que, même s'il avait sa paye de médecin, Duo tenait à son petit nid qu'il occupait depuis le début de ses études de médecine.

.

Et puis Duo s'était rendu compte que, quand son amant était seul chez lui, sa perte de poids était encore plus importante.

Alors, avant ses journées de travail, le médecin préparait un repas qu'il laissait bien en évidence pour que son ancien patient et amant actuel mange quelque chose.

Au début ça avait marché.

.

Et puis ils ont déménagé dans un bel appartement sur deux étages, une petite maison dans un immeuble, en quelque sorte.

Ce nouveau petit nid à eux deux, ils l'aiment beaucoup.

.

.

Et là, Heero a de la paperasse à remplir, il rencontre des gens nouveaux, voisins, syndic' de copropriété...

Enfin bref, il ne pense plus à manger.

.

Duo est tout de même content de quelque chose : Heero n'a plus ses passades compensatrices pendant lesquelles il mange tout, tout, tout. Il n'a plus ce besoin irrépressible et incontrôlable qui n'était même pas de la faim, d'avaler pendant une ou deux semaine tout ce qui était comestible et qui lui tombait sous la main.

Duo en déduit que le reste du temps, il ne se nourrit pas trop mal. Suffisamment, au moins.

C'est déjà ça.

.

Duo ne prend plus la peine de faire un repas le matin, repas qu'il voit intouché le soir.

Duo sait que, des fois, quand même, par respect pour lui, Heero mange.

Duo sait aussi quand il n'a pas mangé et qu'il lui ment. Dans ces cas-là, au lieu de réfléchir quelques secondes en regardant vers le bas et à gauche et pour se souvenir de son repas, Heero lui répond sans hésiter en le regardant dans les yeux. Et ça, ça veut dire qu'il n'a rien mangé du tout et qu'il a préparé son mensonge à l'avance.

.

.

-Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas anorexique. Merci.

.

.

Et si le fait qu'il n'ait rien avaler de la journée agace Duo, ce n'est rien à côté du fait que Heero lui mente.

.

.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Duo sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû pousser au point de parler d'anorexie.

Il voit dans le regard de Heero, debout devant lui les bras croisés et les pupilles noires entre ses paupières plissées, que prononcer rien que ce mot ramène le jeune ingénieur à cette semaine passée à l'hôpital, où il a vu l'anorexie de très près, trop près, lui qui n'en était pas atteint.

Et qui, du coup, n'était pas vraiment capable de comprendre cette maladie. Juste d'en avoir peur.

.

-Excuse-moi, Babe. Je voulais pas parler de ça.

.

Heero est blessé.

Il sait que Duo n'aime pas savoir qu'il n'a pas mangé. C'est bien pour ça qu'il essaie de le lui cacher quand il se rend compte qu'il a repoussé encore une fois son déjeuner jusqu'à l'heure de se coucher. Sans avoir fait exprès.

Mais voilà, ce n'est pas sa faute.

Il n'a pas faim, il ne connaît pas la gourmandise.

Manger ne lui apporte aucun plaisir.

.

S'il ne devait se reposer que sur sa volonté pour ce qui est de s'alimenter, il n'y penserait que quand il sentirait la langueur qui veut dire que le cerveau et les muscles ne sont plus suffisamment alimentés en glucose, qu'il a appris à reconnaître depuis le temps, mais qui n'arrive qu'au bout de quelques jours de jeun chez lui.

Il sait qu'il serait dangereux pour sa propre santé s'il était livré à lui-même.

.

Mais voilà, il y a Duo. Heureusement, et il en est bien conscient.

Duo a changé beaucoup de choses : Heero aussi a remarqué que ses passades de grosse bouffe n'existent plus, depuis qu'il a emménagé chez lui, puis avec lui. Qu'il fait beaucoup moins le yoyo.

.

Duo qui travaille toute la journée avec des anorexiques, et Heero comprend très bien qu'il ne veuille pas retrouvé un homme qui ne s'alimente pas, le soir après le boulot.

Mais Duo est aussi celui qui devrait le mieux le comprendre. Et, d'ailleurs, le conditionnel est ici insultant pour lui : _c'est_ celui qui le comprend le mieux.

C'est pourquoi Heero est blessé quand Duo le dispute.

.

.

Le Japonais se détourne de son homme sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, va dans la cuisine.

Il est 21h00, il se met à cuisiner.

Heero est bon cuisinier, ce qui doit être un comble. Mais en fait, c'est un moyen de penser à manger que de passer du temps à faire la cuisine. Pour un esprit rationnel comme le sien, perdre du temps à se préparer un repas sans le manger après n'est pas du tout productif.

Alors il lance la cuisson de deux steaks, avec du riz aromatisé.

.

Le bruit de la hotte l'empêche d'entendre le soupir de Duo, dans le salon.

Un soupir qui signifie qu'il est fatigué. De ses patients, de son amant.

Un soupir qui dit qu'il est conscient d'avoir parlé du tabou.

Tabou à la fois parce qu'il a fait rentrer son boulot chez lui, et surtout parce qu'il a réveillé des souvenirs chez Heero.

Des souvenirs loin d'être enfouis, parce que Heero vit tous les jours la raison pour laquelle il s'est retrouvé à tort dans le service de Duo, cinq ans plus tôt, mais des souvenirs que le Japonais cache, et dont il dissimule l'angoisse ancienne qu'elle réveille en lui.

Oui mais voilà, quand quelqu'un en parle devant lui, a fortiori Duo, il ne peut pas vraiment la cacher, son angoisse, si ce n'est en quittant la pièce.

.

Et Duo s'en veut.

.

Avoir des notions de psycho n'empêche pas de manquer de subtilité ou d'oublier les faiblesses des autres à ne pas titiller, parfois.

.

Devant sa cuisinière, Heero sent l'odeur de ce qu'il fait.

Ca sent certes bon, mais ça ne réveille aucune autre sensation chez lui. Comme s'il sentait une fleur : il n'a aucune envie de la manger.

.

Des bras lui entourent la taille, un front plein de petits cheveux échappant à la natte se pose sur sa nuque. Un corps se colle à son dos.

Heero ferme les yeux. Il est bien.

Physiquement.

.

-Tu me gênes, Duo.

.

Mais il n'a pas pardonné. Duo a peu de faiblesses, et surtout il ne les lui a jamais vraiment montrées. Alors que son job et la condition de leur rencontre font que Duo connaît presque toutes celles de Heero.

Heero n'utiliserait pas ses faiblesses contre Duo, s'il les connaissait. Jamais il ne ferait ce genre de choses. Même si ça doit soulager de balancer à quelqu'un à qui tu en veux très fort tout un tas de choses que tu sais qu'elles lui feront très mal, Heero n'a jamais cédé à la tentation de blesser volontairement quelqu'un.

Mais connaître les faiblesses de Duo le ramènerait à une situation d'équilibre. Il se sentirait moins... faible, tout simplement.

.

-Tu m'empêches de te f... de _nous_ faire à manger.

.

L'étreinte autour du corps de Heero se resserre.

.

-Je m'en fous, Heero.

.

Heero ne sait pas exactement de quoi se fout Duo.

Ca ne peut pas être qu'il ne fasse pas à manger : ce serait paradoxal.

.

-Je m'en fous Heero. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me tiennes dans tes bras. Please Babe, hold me in your arms. »

.

Heero abdique aux chuchotements de l'Américain dans son cou. Il pose sa cuillère en bois, éteint la cuisinière. Ils mangeront plus tard, il s'en fout, personnellement.

.

Le Japonais se retourne et entoure son homme de ses bras, comme il le lui a demandé.

L'autre se laisse porter par l'étreinte.

Puis chuchote.

.

« J'ai une gamine qu'est morte aujourd'hui. Elle est passée par le service y'a six mois, elle en est sortie y'a quatre mois, et elle est revenue y'a deux jours. Trop tard. Elle avait dix-sept ans.

.

Heero berce doucement son amant dans ses bras.

Heero n'est plus l'adolescent maigre qui oubliait de manger pendant trois jours parfois. Grâce à Duo, il mange au moins un repas qui en vaut deux par jour.

Il fait du sport, aussi.

Ses bras sont musclés, puissants.

Réconfortants.

.

-C'est mon boulot. Je devrais être habitué. Mais ça faisait longtemps. Pourtant quand j'étais en réa quand j'étais externe, j'ai vu plein de gens mourir.

-C'est pas ton boulot. Toi, ton but, c'est de les faire sortir à moitié guéris. C'est pas de ta faute si ça merde après. C'est pas toi qui les suis.

-Tu l'aurais vue... Je sais même plus combien elle pesait. Je crois que j'ai pas voulu retenir. C'est pas professionnel.

-C'est pas grave.

-Et je te parle de ça à toi, en plus. Excuse-moi, Heero.

-Chuut. C'est rien, je t'ai dit. »

.

Heero berce encore.

Il n'aime pas quand son homme rentre tard du boulot.

Il n'adore clairement pas entendre parler de son boulot, et Duo a dû le comprendre même si Heero essaie de ne pas le lui montrer.

Mais souvent, pour Duo, c'est important d'en parler. Enfin, plutôt, c'est nécessaire pour lui. Et pour Heero, ce sont peut-être des mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent, mais c'est plus important pour lui d'écouter son amant se vider après ses journées de travail un peu plus dures que les autres.

Alors il le berce doucement en l'écoutant.

.

« Nos voisins nous ont invités à boire un coup demain soir. Tu rentreras pas trop tard ?

-Les deux mecs en coloc' ? Le blond et celui qu'a les cheveux roux-brun, là ?

.

Doux rire de Heero.

.

-Ils sont pas coloc' Babe. Ils sont ensemble.

-Ah. Oui, j'essaierai de pas rentrer trop tard.

-Okay, merci.

.

Un petit baiser sur les lèvres, Heero se retourne vers sa cuisinière.

.

-Dis, Duo.

-Mh ?

.

Heero lance un regard au natté qui sort deux assiettes et des couverts.

.

-Pourquoi je sais pas de quoi t'as peur, toi ? Toi tu sais très bien ce qui peut me faire mal, mais moi je sais pas pour toi.

.

L'Américain lève un sourcil, et a l'air plutôt étonné.

.

-Euh... Si, tu sais.

.

Heero sale un dernier coup ses steaks, éteint le feu et s'assoit à la table, le riz et la viande à la main. Il a l'air de réfléchir.

.

-Je sais que le meilleur moyen de t'énerver, c'est que je ne mange pas.

-Non Heero. Le meilleur moyen pour que je m'énerve c'est que tu me dises que t'as mangé alors que c'est pas vrai.

-Oui, mais t'aimes pas quand je mange pas : j'ai pas envie que tu le saches quand ça arrive, c'est normal.

.

Duo rigole gentiment, en se disant que son copain est un peu lent à la détente. Il devrait manger, ça doit être parce qu'il n'a plus assez de sucre dans le sang.

.

-Et à ton avis, pourquoi j'aime pas que tu te nourrisses pas une journée entière ? Pourquoi ça m'énerve d'après toi ?

.

Heero comprend tout de suite ce que veut dire Duo. Et il se demande comment il n'y a pas pensé avant.

Non mais c'est vrai, on ne peut pas être juste en colère quand quelqu'un ne mange pas. La colère, c'est juste la réaction à une autre émotion, plus profonde.

Stupide Heero, se dit-il.

.

-Bon, d'accord, je suis con.

-T'as compris ?

-Oui.

.

Bien sûr. Duo le dispute quand il ne mange pas pendant douze heures parce qu'il a peur de le retrouver dans le même état que ses petits anorexiques, comme il les appelle.

.

-Tu sais, tu détestes repenser à l'hôpital, y'a 5 ans, mais pour moi c'est pas beaucoup mieux... Je sais pas si tu te souviens de ton état à ce moment-là, mais ça faisait peur. Autant que les autres, mais la différence c'est que, quand j'y repense maintenant, c'est quelqu'un que je connais et que j'aime qui a des perfusions pour survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et puisse se remettre à manger tout seul, que j'imagine.

-Arrête de parler de ça.

-Désolé. C'est pas par plaisir que je te dis ça, au contraire, mais tu m'as demandé. T'as vu, au final, on a la même faiblesse, la même peur, mais pas du même côté de la barrière.

-Oui.

.

Heero regarde le bout de viande au bout de sa fourchette. Il le mâche, l'avale. Rien, comme d'habitude. Le goût n'est pas mauvais, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas pour le goût qu'il en reprend un autre morceau.

C'est pour rassurer l'homme qui l'aime.

.

-C'est bon. J'aime bien quand tu cuisines, personne peut résister à se resservir. T'as vu, même toi.

-Si c'est une provocation, je ne répondrai pas.

.

Heero a un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Même si certains aspects de sa ''maladie'' sont toujours sensibles, il a appris à en rire un peu quand même.

Il s'amuse à piquer un bout de steak sur sa fourchette et à le mettre devant la bouche de Duo.

Lequel ne le prend, et réplique en rigolant :

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Si y'en un qui doit nourrir l'autre, ça serait pas dans le sens là ! J'enlève pas le pain de la bouche aux affamés, moi.

-Va falloir revoir ta définition de ''affamé'', mon grand. Et puis tu peux même pas me dire que je suis sous-alimenté. Mais bon, tant pis, je garde mon manger pour moi si t'en veux pas.

.

Duo plisse les yeux et attrape dans sa bouche la viande avant que Heero puisse retirer la fourchette.

.

-Na.

-Dis-moi, quelle répartie. Tiens au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

-Je dois avoir peur ?

-Euh... Non, je crois pas. J'ai passé un entretien d'embauche téléphonique, cette après-midi.

.

Regard outré de Duo.

.

-Quoi ? Tu m'avais même pas dit que t'avais un entretien ? J'hallucine !

-Je voulais être plus sûr... T'as bien vu comme j'ai galéré pour trouver, si ça passait pas l'entretien téléphonique, ça aurait été un faux espoir.

.

Yeux de Duo qui brillent, et grand sourire :

-Donc ça veut dire que ça a dépassé le stade du téléphone ?

.

Regard amusé de Heero, un peu exaspéré.

.

-Ben voui, je t'ai dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

-Tu sais, avec toi on sait jamais...

-Ben maintenant tu sais. Le mec m'a dit que ça serait un CDI, je le vois la semaine prochaine... Et y'aura pas besoin de déménager.

-T'aurais dû me dire d'acheter du champagne, ç'aurait été sympa.

-J'étais à jeun, ç'aurait pas été raisonnable.

.

Clin d'œil au natté qui sourit, indulgent à la gentille provocation.

Duo se lève et se fait une place sur les genoux de son homme.

Les lèvres se rencontrent.

Des félicitations, des merci.

.

Des je t'aime.

.

Pour Heero, la fin du chômage ça représente la reprise d'une vie sociale qui lui permettrait en plus de connaître un peu plus de personnes dans les coins. C'est ne plus passer des journées où, même s'il a vu des gens, rempli de la paperasse et réglé des problèmes d'assurances, de sécu, ect, le soir arrive et qu'il se dit qu'il a pas fait grand chose d'utile ni d'intéressant.

Pour Duo, la fin du chômage de Heero, ça représente des collègues qui lui feront penser à aller au réfectoire ou au resto. C'est ne plus rentrer le soir en se demandant depuis combien de temps son homme n'a pas mangé. C'est du stress en moins, quoi.

.

Le natté s'écarte un peu.

Il est vraiment content, pour le coup.

Et il se dit qu'il est bête d'avoir râler sur son homme, tout à l'heure. Que ce n'est pas sa faute, et que ça doit être désagréable pour lui de s'entendre rappeler qu'il n'arrive pas à ressentir la faim.

Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il va baisser la garde. Il va continuer à le surveiller.

Et dès aujourd'hui.

C'est pourquoi il lui demande, en frottant son nez contre le sien et en passant ses doigts sous le tee-shirt de son amant.

.

-Tu veux un dessert ? Yaourt, fruit ? Toujours rien qui te fait envie, j'imagine ?

.

Heero lui reprend les lèvres.

Puis, sensuellement, susurre à son oreille en caressant sadiquement le lobe de Duo qu'il sait sensible.

.

-Mmh... Si, j'ai envie de quelque chose...

-_/ronronnement/ _Moui ?

-J'ai faim de toi.

.

Duo voit le désir dans les yeux de Heero et sur ses lèvres humides de leurs baisers.

Il commence à ressentir le même désir, surtout quand ce sont les mains de Heero qui passent sous sa chemise, caressent sa peau, puis ouvrent méthodiquement les boutons un à un.

Il embrasse profondément le Japonais, et lâche un coquin :

.

-Alors bon appétit, Babe. »

.

.

.

**WALA**

.

.

* * *

**Enjoy !**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, en attendant la fin de Blue Shirt Blues.

.

Délicat sujet qu'est l'anorexie, même si ici ce n'en est pas vraiment un cas...

Au passage : je ne crois pas que l'absence de sensation de faim sur une si longue période et sans être le symptôme d'une autre maladie existe en vrai. En tout cas pas comme pour Heero, je pense. J'ai essayé de me renseigner autours de moi : internet, ma famille de médecins, mais j'ai trop rien trouvé et ma mère a tout de suite demandé pourquoi cette question, si je connaissais quelqu'un anorexique qui avait besoin d'aide, ect... et j'avais pas envie de lui expliquer. Bref.

.

Wali walou, à plus les jeunes !

**Biz'**

.

_Naus_


End file.
